While You Were Sleeping
by infinitylexi
Summary: A twist on the movie "While You Were Sleeping" with Maya and Nick, Nick loses his memory and Maya claims to have been his bride-to-be before he lost his memory. Rated T to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1: Easy Does It

**Chapter ****One**  
><strong>Easy Does It...<strong>

It had been a while since Phoenix had driven his car. He usually walked everywhere with Maya, but ever since he found out the way to impress a girl was to drive her places, he started learning to drive all over again. It's not that he didn't have his license, because he did. But he never really _needed _it.  
><em>Here <em>_we __go, _he thought, taking a breath and placing his hand carefully on the steering wheel. Taking his old car for a test drive was the first step. Pretty soon, he would be able to take Maya anywhere she wanted.  
>He pulled out of the driveway, and started maneuvering his way through the neighborhood. <em>Easy <em>_does __it. _Phoenix was surprised how simple driving actually could be. _Well, __this __isn__'__t __that __bad..._He flipped the radio on. "Win tickets to the live and in person Steel Samurai show in LA!" the reporter announced. _What __luck! __I __could _drive _Maya __to __a __Steel __Samurai __Show...__she__'__ll __thank __me. _Lately, Maya had been taking a certain liking to Phoenix and was being especially behaved and nice around him. It was almost as if she felt the same way he felt about her... _No __need __to __get __my __hopes __up...__Let__'__s __just __hope __she__'__ll __consider __the __tickets __to __the __Steel __Samurai __Show __a __date..._  
>He took one hand off the wheel and took out his phone. Phoenix dialed the number the reporter said to call, and was surprised to hear a reporter's voice. <em>I<em>_won!_He threw his hands up in the air, but then noticed the car in front of him. By then, it was too late. He tried to brake at the last minute, but the car in front had braked as well. The two cars collided into one... sticky, smoky mess...

_"__He__'__s __in __critical __condition. __He __took __a __pretty __bad __blow __to __the __head. __He__'__ll __survive... __but __I__'__m __not __sure __I __can __say __the __same __about __his __memories...__" __The __doctor __talked __to __a __pretty __girl __in __purple __clothes,__as __she __cried __and __said __all __she __wanted __was __to __marry __him._  
><em>"<em>_Who__'__s __getting __married?__" __he __asked __from __his __hospital __bed. __He __felt __sorry __for __the __girl.__ "__Nick!__" __she __cried, __and __ran __to __his __bedside. __The __doctor __wiped __tears __off __his __face.__ How touching... "__What __a __shame... __you __two __were __getting __married __and __now __he __doesn__'__t __even __remember...__"_  
><em>"<em>_No! __I __mean __yes!__I __mean...__I __wanted __to __mar-...__" __the __girl__'__s __voice __trailed __off. _They're getting the wrong idea..._she __thought __to __herself. _We were never together in the first place, but... _She __glanced __over __at __him, __his __expression __confused, __his __face __pale, __and __his __eyes __frantically __darting __from __place __to __place._I wonder... _"__Yes. __We __were __getting __married, __but __now __that __he __lost __his __memory, __I__'__m __not __so __sure...__" __He __looked __up __at __the __girl. __He __figured __it __wouldn__'__t __be __so __bad __to __marry __her __if __she __was __his __wife-to-be __in __the __first __place.__ "__Well __if __there__'__s __anything __I __can __do __for __you __two, __you __need __only __ask,__" __the __doctor __said, __and __left __the __two __to __be __alone._

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated! I'm looking forward to writing this story... :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: I Know What a Spoon Is

**Chapter ****Two**  
><strong>"<strong>**I ****know ****what ****a ****spoon ****is...****"**

"So I'm a lawyer..." he confirmed. Maya nodded. "Yes. And you don't remember ANY of the previous cases?" she asked. He shook his head. "And my name is Phoenix Wright..." he repeated. The name sounded weird on his tongue. "It doesn't sound like my name..." he said stubbornly. Phoenix touched his hair for the billionth time. "My hair is so weird..." Maya laughed. But she knew this was wrong. It felt wrong. "How did I propose?" he asked suddenly. Maya was confused. "What do you mean?" Phoenix shrugged. "Well, if we're getting married, that means I proposed. How did I propose?" Maya fiddled with a strand of her hair nervously. "Um... well... we were under a gazebo... and... um... you said you had always loved me," she said. This was becoming a bit easier. "And that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. So you got on one knee and you asked me to marry you." She liked the sound of that.  
>"And you slipped the ring on my finger as I said yes." Yeah, that was perfect. "Oh." Phoenix sounded a bit disappointed. Maya sat up. "You don't like how you proposed?" she asked. "No... but it's just... so... boring and... typical." Maya wasn't sure she liked Nick without his memories.<br>"This feels weird..." Phoenix said. "It's like... I know what a spoon is and I know what a fork is, but I can't remember who taught me how to use them..." Maya held his hand. "We'll go see some old friends... maybe that will renew your memory." Of course, Maya really didn't want him to regain his memories, but if he did, it's not like she would lose anything... right?

* * *

><p>Miles opened the door and shut it two seconds after seeing Phoenix's confused, stupid-looking face staring at him blankly. "Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya banged on the door again. "I do not want to spend my Saturday afternoon with <em>you <em>and I do not plan on opening the door for such rude individuals_,_" he responded a few moments later. Maya kicked the door down. "You have a pretty weak door, considering how luxurious your house is..." she said, and invited herself and Nick inside. Edgeworth stood, paralyzed. "Y-you can't just... breaking and entering... you..." he struggled to find the correct words, and Maya wasn't very patient for an answer. "Nick, do you remember him?" she finally asked. "What do you mean does he _remember_me? Of course he remembers me! We only met two days ago!" Miles was not only confused, but horrified and frightened at the sight of his broken door.

"This is a complete violation of the law!" he shouted, finally. "The law..." Nick repeated. "What is wrong with you? Other than the usual things that are wrong with you..." Phoenix struggled to say something. "Do I know you...?" Edgeworth stood for a moment in the hallway, studying the face of the man he thought he knew. For once, he wasn't actually sure of who he was talking to. "Yes..." Maya knew she had to do something. "Phoenix and I are getting married!" she blurted. "But he doesn't remember because he's got amnesia..." Edgeworth didn't exactly know what to say. That was a lot to take in. And although he didn't exactly want to spend his afternoon free-time with the two, he figured he would find this quite amusing. So, he offered his afternoon, and little did he know he was offering his _house_as well when he said, "Tea, anyone?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews! Keep typing please... :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: How incredibly suicidal

**Chapter Three**  
><strong>"How incredibly suicidal it was to stop Franziska"<strong>  
><strong><br>**"And he doesn't remember anything..." Edgeworth said. "Not even something recent. He doesn't even remember crashing the car." Phoenix gazed around the room, searching for anything that might ring a bell.  
>"So... he proposed to you <em>before <em>the crash? And why wasn't I informed of this..?" Miles found the whole thing curious. "Y-yeah. Um, because we didn't want anyone to know. And it was all kind of sudden..." Something was missing from this story, and Edgeworth didn't enjoy being lied to. He leaned in. "And when was this proposal?" Maya fiddled with her hair beads. "Last week..." She sipped her tea. "You're sure?" Edgeworth confirmed. Before Maya could reply, someone came in the room just like Maya had: without permission.  
>"Miles Edgeworth, I am here to pick up..." Noticing the other two individuals in the room, she looked as surprised as everyone else in the room. And, knowing not what else to do, she whipped the first person in sight, Phoenix. "Phoenix Wright! Explain what you are doing in my colleague's household!" Phoenix looked scared. "I..." was all he could manage. "Franziska, that's not such a good idea!" Edgeworth shouted and started to take her whip away, but was stopped when he realized how incredibly suicidal it was to try to stop Franziska when she was armed.<br>"Nonsense! It is the perfect idea. If anyone gives interesting answers, it's this dim-witted, foolish fool." She held her whip ready. "Now, explain, Phoenix Wright. What brings you here..?" Phoenix's face went pale. "I'm j-just trying to get my memories back!" Maya bit her nail. "He doesn't remember anything, Franziska!"  
>Franziska dropped her whip. "Explain further, Maya Fey." And so it was inevitable that Edgeworth went to the kitchen to fetch another cup of tea for yet another uninvited guest.<p>

* * *

><p>"What an odd turn of events..." Franziska said, enjoying the story. "What is this about you and him getting married? Why wasn't I informed of this?" Edgeworth smirked. "They wanted it to be a <em>surprise. <em>An odd surprise..." he said the last bit quietly. Franziska smiled. "Curious, indeed..." she whispered silently enough, but Edgeworth heard it.

"W-we... we should be going. He's not getting his memories back anyway..." Maya started to grab Nick's wrist to pull him out the door. "But we're doing fine!" Phoenix protested. "Yes, we're doing fine. Please, why don't you stay the night?" Franziska formed a smile at the edge of her lips, but it didn't look very welcoming. "What?" Edgeworth cried. "I'm staying as well," Franziska announced. Edgeworth spilled his tea. "WHAT?" Franziska rolled her eyes. "I am going to reserve my room." He stood up to go stop her, and then realized yet again: Franziska was armed. "We're going to get Nick a room too..." Maya said, and signaled for Phoenix to follow. "This can't get any worse..." Miles said, elbows on the table. "WAZZUP?" a voice shouted, and walked through the door. Larry ignored the broken door and slapped his buddy on the back. "'Sup, man?" he grinned. Miles groaned. "I spoke too soon..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews. I'm trying to complete this story relatively soon... :) Keep reviewing so I know what to do and not to do.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Larry might burn it down

**Chapter Four**  
><strong>"Larry might burn it down..."<strong>

"You sure it's okay if I crash here for the night?" Larry reassured Edgeworth. "Oh, please, Be my guest." Miles said that without enthusiasm, but Larry shrugged and threw himself on the couch. "So, what's going on with Nick?" Larry asked. "He lost his memory and he's getting married." Edgeworth made it sound like old news. "Nick? No way..." Edgeworth sipped his tea. "It's all very suspicious. Since he lost his memory..." Larry shrugged. "Eh. If Nick's happy, it's all good."

Maya kissed Phoenix on the forehead one more time before she went to sleep. She couldn't help feeling guilty. "I'm so sorry..." she whispered. "I kind of wish I never said we were getting married now..." He was asleep, but it brought Maya closure to talk to Nick.  
>"What was that?" Franziska asked, revealing herself from outside the hallway. She leaned against the doorway. "Franziska!" Maya flinched. "I heard all of it. And I won't tell... but I must ask... why?" Maya looked down at her hands. It didn't feel good to have the truth to be revealed. "He wouldn't love me with his memories, so..." Franziska perked up her ears. "I wouldn't be so certain." She dropped her whip and sat on the bed with Maya. "Rumor has it he was driving the car to win you." Maya sat up. "B-but..." Franziska smiled, but not in a way that would make you feel very good. Maya dug her fingers into her head. "I feel so idiotic..."<br>"So why do _you _ care?" she asked. Franziska shrugged. "Like I should know. I just happened to walk by at the instant you were speaking." Maya held Nick's hand. "Everything I thought I didn't have... I really _did _have... now it's ruined..." Franziska was never good at comforting people. This wasn't any exception. "You could tell the truth." However, she was completely logical. "How's that going to help?" Maya said stubbornly. "If you tell Phoenix Wright what the truth is he could remember a few things, no?"  
>Franziska made a good point. "But then he'll be mad at me!" Maya countered. Franziska started to leave. "You're pitiful. Learning things the hard way is sometimes the <em>only <em>way." She snatched her whip and left the room without a trace. Maya stared at Phoenix. "I hope not..."

In the morning, Edgeworth awoke to find all four of his uninvited guests cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He quickly changed and hurried over to them, worried for the sake of his kitchen that Larry might burn it down.  
>However, he came to the kitchen only to see his "guests" working together smoothly. "Are you... cooking?" Franziska turned around quickly. "We can stop if you'd like, but considering the fact that you have company <em>making <em> you a meal, you should take advantage of it." Edgeworth realized this valid gesture, and sat down in the nearest chair. "How is our 'special' guest doing?" Maya threw a raw sausage at Edgeworth. "He can hear you!" Phoenix flipped a pancake. "It's fine. It's not like avoiding the subject is going to make things any better for me." Maya leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's gonna be okay..."  
>She caught Franziska's disappointed eye and shook her head. "I can't do it.." she mouthed. Franziska shook her head and continued cooking her eggs.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Friends with the Fey Girl

**Chapter Five**  
><strong>"Friends with the Fey girl"<strong>

Phoenix was trusting too many people at the moment. Maya, who seemed to be the only person who knew exactly Phoenix's past, and he trusted that she was telling him the truth. After all, it seemed like a plausible possibility: the fact that they were getting married.  
><em>This must be so hard for her, he thought<em>. Maya bit her lip as she stared over at him.  
>"Nick, do you need something?" she asked. His face lit up with recognition. "H-hey... wasn't there a park... we... a park... with a lake..." Maya smiled. "Yeah! Gourd Lake!"<br>Phoenix nodded. "Can we go there?" Maya nodded her head viciously. "Of course!"

* * *

><p>Gourd Lake happened to be the first thing Phoenix remembered. It wasn't a memory exactly, but it was some sort of underlying thought that he seemed to recognized. The hot dog stands, the flying newspapers, and the smell of lake water made him feel at peace.<p>

Maya started chomping on a burger, and Phoenix recognized that as familiar too. "So we're getting married, huh?" he asked again. Maya nodded. "In a week. It's all planned. You don't need to plan anything." Phoenix nodded slowly. "And I proposed under a gazebo..." Maya stared down at her hands. "Yeah... um, I'm going to get another burger..." She got up silently and walked over to the burger stand, as Phoenix stared at the half-eaten burger she left behind.

Franziska and Edgeworth sat together alone on a picnic blanket, stealing quick glances at the new "couple."  
>"I can't put my finger on what is happening, but whatever it is... Ms. Fey knows something we don't." Edgeworth tried to remember what exactly Phoenix mentioned about Maya before he lost his memory. "He did admit once or twice hesitantly he had feelings for her, but there was hidden doubt that the feeling was mutual between them..." Franziska shrugged. "So he wouldn't suddenly propose!" Edgeworth really hated not knowing something barely out of reach. "Whenever Wright brings up the moment of proposal, Ms. Fey becomes... at unease." Franziska took a bite from her hot dog. "Franziska... do you know something?"<br>"Why would you think that? Since when have I been friends with the Fey girl?" she pointed out coolly. So far, she hadn't lied... "No, but you could have heard something, maybe not from Ms. Fey..." Franziska looked her brother in the eye. "Miles Edgeworth... I will tell you right now that Maya Fey did not tell me any useful information." Franziska had managed to keep the secret, and not lie. Who said that Maya's confession was useful, anyway?

* * *

><p>Maya Wright. Maya Wright. Maya Wright.<br>She wasn't sure how well Kurain would take in the fact that she was technically no longer a "Fey", but she knew that Pearl wouldn't mind, at least. She had convinced herself that Phoenix had confessed his undying love for her at one point, and it was only right they should get married. Maya stood in front of a full length mirror, twirling in a white wedding dress with a few hints of light purple.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Maya whispered to herself. The wedding was only a couple days away, and here she was, in a beautiful wedding dress twirling around in front of a mirror. "I wonder if Franziska was telling the truth about Nick..." The question of Franziska's trustworthiness was debatable, but somehow, Maya really managed to believe her when she said Phoenix had liked her... maybe loved her.

"I miss him." She hadn't wanted to admit it to herself, but she did miss Phoenix with his memories. Without them, he had no idea who he was, and he showed no expression of his true personality. He wasn't taking on any cases. Maya missed the light in his eyes when he found a contradiction... "No. I can't keep thinking like that."  
>Maya took a deep breath. "But... what's the use of marrying him if he doesn't even know who I am... or who he is?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reviewing! Keep reviewing please... There's going to be a slight twist in the next chapter. I'd like to hear your guesses. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: I Wasn't Thinking At All

**Chapter Six**  
><strong>"I wasn't thinking at all..."<strong>

It finally dawned on Maya that it was the day before the wedding.  
>"Gosh... it feels so surreal." She slipped on her clothes, and headed out to the kitchen to cook with Franziska and the others. "It's almost wedding time!" Larry shouted at the sight of Maya. She blushed. "Yeah... where's Nick?" Franziska pointed to the door. "He's in the backyard." Maya nodded and headed out back.<p>

* * *

><p>"It's tomorrow, you know," Maya said, resting her hands on Phoenix's shoulders. He nodded slowly. "Right." He turned around to meet Maya's eyes. "Is there something you want to tell me? You look anxious." Maya shook her head a little too quickly.<p>

"God, will you give it up?" Phoenix shouted suddenly. "What?" Maya flinched and took a step back. "Maya, I know the whole wedding wasn't planned. I remember all the cases, the car crash, everything!" She stood there stunned. "I remembered everything again when we went to Gourd Lake. It came back slowly, in pieces. When we were in the kitchen yesterday, I remembered the case with Lotta Hart and Gourdy. It still didn't all make sense, but when we went to Gourd Lake... all the memories came back." Maya felt her face burn red. _He remembers everything... _"What were you thinking? I mean, I would remember everything _eventually! _" he took a step forward as she took one back, as if she was afraid of something... maybe the truth.  
>"I think that's the problem," she said quietly. "I wasn't thinking at all... I was just... in love..." Her eyes met his. Maya's eyes were red with tears, and Phoenix's looked confused, angry, and sad at the same time. "Why did you lie to me?" he whispered. More tears flooded out of her eyes, but they did not break the gaze. "I didn't think you loved me back." Their voices were in whispers, although it was unnecessary. "Maya, I-"<br>"Breakfast time!" Larry shouted suddenly, and the two broke away quickly. "Whoa, sorry for messing up your lovey-dovey stuff." He walked back inside. "What do we tell them now?" Maya asked, breaking the silence. "Nothing, until we find the right time. The wedding is tomorrow, and we wouldn't want to disappoint them." He said it so coldly that the words Maya had comprehended came out as, "This is all your fault," and "I'm not forgiving you." She knew that's not what he said, but in the emotional state she was in, she was ready to believe that Nick hated her.

* * *

><p>Phoenix claimed he had remembered everything outside with Maya.<br>"Yeah, I remember proposing and everything." Edgeworth furrowed his eyebrows. "You remember_ everything_?" Phoenix nodded. Franziska sat in silence, clearly confused. "What on earth...?" she murmured quietly to herself. Maya didn't meet her eyes. "You remembered outside with Maya?" Larry asked in surprise. "Dude, that's like, a miracle or something. Maya really is the one for you, man." He punched him on the shoulder playfully, and Phoenix walked out the door. "Wright, are you leaving?" Edgeworth asked.  
>Phoenix turned around slightly. "I'm taking a walk." Maya ran after him as soon as the door closed behind him.<p>

"Nick, where are you going?" she shouted. He was a fast walker for someone who was just in the hospital. "I'm going to Gourd Lake." His voice sounded like he was choking back on tears. "Nick!" Maya finally caught up. She tugged his arm. "Stop moving!"  
>"Why should I listen to you? Look where that got me!" he retorted. "Nick.. I...I'm so sorry..." she couldn't believe this. In the past, he had always been so happy and carefree, but now, here he was yelling at her. "I don't blame you for yelling or screaming at me or being angry at me... but will you at least accept the fact that I know what I did was wrong and I'm trying to apologize?" Phoenix looked at his bride-to-be, covered in tears. "Will you come with me to Gourd Lake?" Maya nodded, and leaned her head on his shoulder. Love was a crazy thing... whether they both loved each other or not.<p>

* * *

><p>They laid together on a picnic blanket without the picnic, just quietly gazing up at the clouds. Maya was no longer crying and Phoenix wasn't screaming. It was silence, but not the awkward, forced kind. It was the kind that you would fall asleep to.<br>"I missed you, Nick," Maya said finally. "I missed you too, Maya." They stared up at the sky, but their hands were linked together. Maya laid her head on his shoulder. "What are we going to do about tomorrow?" she asked. Phoenix let out a quiet laugh. "I have no idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I think this is one of the longest chapters I've written for this story. Thanks for all the guesses and reviews! Now can you guess what's going to happen tomorrow? Sorry if Maya's a little OOC. It's really hard to write a sad, unhappy Maya. :P<strong>

**Keep reviewing and guessing please!**


	7. Chapter 7: What On Earth Was That?

**Chapter Seven**  
><strong>"What on earth was that?"<strong>

Phoenix watched Franziska and Maya go out to confirm everything was in order for the wedding, while Edgeworth eyed him suspiciously and Larry drank all the wine for the wedding.  
>"Dude, like, thish wedding ish gonna be shuper aweshum," Larry danced around Edgeworth's living room. "He's drunk already and the wedding hasn't even started." Phoenix shook his head. "He hasn't changed... except for the fact that it used to be chocolate milk."<br>Edgeworth nodded, but without a trace of laughter or amusement. The only thing he found amusing about Wright was the sudden memories coming back and he that remembered proposing. "Excuse me... I think I'm going to go see how Franziska and Maya are doing." Phoenix walked over to Maya's room, knowing if he had stayed any longer there would have been a question Edgeworth would have wanted him to answer.

* * *

><p>Maya and Franziska were on the bed together talking quietly when Phoenix came. "I assume she knows," he pointed to Franziska, and Maya looked up surprised. "Y-yeah...um..." she stumbled to find the right words, but Phoenix shook his head. "It's fine. I was just thinking that if you two were talking together, something was up."<br>Franziska rolled her eyes distantly. "You haven't changed at all, despite the memory change and return... you would think that would do something to a person." Phoenix shrugged. "So what are we doing about today...?" Franziska asked, changing the subject. Maya and Phoenix held hands. "I suppose we don't have to do anything. After all, you're certainly acting like you love each other anyhow." They quickly let go. "N-no.. I don't think.. no... I, um.. we.. " Phoenix bit his lip. Franziska smiled to herself. "I see, trying to conceal it. Not a big fuss." Maya felt like using Franziska's whip. "It's not like that! You're just like Pearls..." She puffed up her cheeks. "Nonsense. I am not a silly nine year old trying to fulfill foolish fantasies." She wagged her finger and smiled smugly. "Well, whatever the case, we are and probably...never will be... what you're thinking of, Franziska." Phoenix shook his head. "C'mon Maya, let's go for a walk to Gourd Lake... I'm starting to like that place."

It pained Maya to think of what Nick had said. "Well, whatever the case, we are and probably...never will be... what you're thinking of, Franziska." That silly little sentence Nick had said to get Franziska off his case kept replaying in the back of her mind silently like a broken record. Maybe he hadn't meant it; it could have been something to say to get Franziska to stop bugging him about the subject. Or it could have been truthful...  
>"Look how cute those are..." she said suddenly, pointing to a lake full of baby geese. "Want to feed them?<em>" <em>Phoenix pulled out a packed sandwich and pulled off the bread. "Yeah!" Maya grabbed the bread and walked over to the lake quietly. She soon was running back, huffing and puffing with flocks of geese chasing after her like a herd.  
>"Run and drop the bread!" Phoenix couldn't help but laugh. Maya threw the bread behind her, and ran back to Nick, breathing in and out hard. Phoenix laughed, and Maya puffed up her cheeks. "It's not <em>funny!<em>" she exclaimed, but then realized how stupid she must have looked. Maya joined in the laughter, and fell on the ground with him. "Did you know that was going to happen?" she asked after catching her breath. "I didn't exactly think you would give them the whole piece of bread at once, so no." They laid down on the ground like they had been yesterday, except today they were smiling. "I'm nervous... I... don't... what's happening today, Nick? Are we going through with this?" she stammered. Phoenix shook his head. "I have much of a clue as you do... So many people are coming... from Sister Bikini to Gumshoe... even Luke Atmey is attending the 'ace attorney' wedding." Maya held his hand and turned her head to look at him. "I am so sorry." Phoenix turned his head to face Maya. "It's not your fault." Maya shook her head. "It _is _ my fault! If I hadn't gone and said all those things and then actually gone through with it and made up stupid lies and..." she babbled on and on until Phoenix finally kissed her.  
>"Do do do do do do do do do!" Phoenix's Steel Samurai ring tone interrupted them at the worst time. He pulled away and picked up while Maya laid there with her eyes wide open and her expression surprised. "Hello?"<br>"Oh, hi Lotta. Yeah, sure. Okay, thanks. Um... I guess we could pay you... Ok, bye." He put his phone back in his pocket. "We have a photographer now."

* * *

><p>"What on earth was that?" Maya paced back and forth in the chapel's bathroom. Everything seemed so fuzzy. She couldn't figure out if Phoenix loved her back or if it was all just for show. "I don't understand... yet here I am in a wedding dress, about to walk down the isle!"<br>Pearls had attended the wedding to serve as Mia, who would walk down the isle with Maya to give her away. Franziska was the maid of honor, Edgeworth the best man (although he was quite reluctant to remove his cravat), and Larry was... flirting outside with Iris, who had showed up to help Sister Bikini arrive safely. It all seemed so perfect.  
>"It all seems so wrong!" Maya groaned. "I'm even farther away from the truth than I started with Nick!" Mia came out to talk to her. "Maya... you look so beautiful in that dress!" Maya slapped her forehead. "No.. I mean, I know... I mean... no...sis..." Mia shook her head. "Oh Maya, what did you do now?"<p>

* * *

><p>After Maya explained everything to Mia, Franziska came into the room with a message.<br>"Phoenix Wright decided otherwise from coming to see you, for I informed him it was bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding, but he asks permission to visit and talk to you, Maya." Maya looked down at her hair beads. "Tell him he can see me."  
>Franziska left and Phoenix came in as it seemed in less than a minute. "Maya..." he met her gaze, and she was swept into a hug. "Nick..." Mia, or Pearl, whichever, left the room quietly, unsure whether or not the wedding made them happy or upset.<br>"Don't cry, Maya." She didn't want to. The thought of getting married to Nick made her happy, but at the same time it made her crazily worried that maybe she was getting married to someone who didn't love her back...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm making you guys hang in there longer. It's the wedding day, but when the moment comes to say "I do"... guesses please? <strong>

**Whoa, things got more confusing, didn't they? Does Nick love her or not? :) You'll just have to wait... and this is by far the longest chapter in this story. I was trying to squeeze in so much. -.- Thanks for all the awesome reviews and guesses! Keep on typing for me!**


	8. Chapter 8: You may kiss the bride?

**Chapter Eight**  
><strong>You may kiss the bride?<strong>

Phoenix watched Maya walk down the isle like an angel. _Here it goes. _  
>"We are gathered here today..." Maya and Phoenix stood together, and blocked out the sounds of the priest. Maya had no idea what was going through Nick's head at the moment. The only thing she hoped for was that maybe someone would object during the wedding ceremony. Or, maybe if he really did love her... It all felt wrong anyway. She should have known that it would have been best if Nick had ever loved her that it would all happen naturally.<br>"...do speak now or forever hold your peace." No one objected, and dead silence filled the room. The time passed, and the moment came of wedding vows. Phoenix and Maya had planned exactly what they were going to say together. Maya was going to say she would not lie, cheat, etc. Phoenix had chosen the route of saying things like he would never leave her, or would always love her and be there for her. They had talked about it together over the picnic at Gourd Lake, and it seemed well planned.  
>"Ni-I mean, Phoenix. I promise... I promise I will never lie to you, or cheat, or .. or do anything to hurt you... I'll always love you..." What she said sounded awfully real, and it made a couple of the crowd members tear up. Maya knew what she said was real, but what Nick thought could always be something different.<br>"Maya... I vow... no. Excuse me, can I say something?" Phoenix turned to the priest. "Um, by all means, go ahead. It's your wedding..."  
>Phoenix nodded. "Thank you." He then faced the crowd, and stepped off the altar. "The truth is, Maya and I never actually planned on getting married." He allowed the crowd to gasp and turn to others nearby and question what he just said like they do in the movies. "I'll explain. Recently, I lost my memory due to a most unfortunate car crash. And Maya slipped out a little secret at the hospital, making some misunderstandings here and there... but she didn't deny the secret and so everyone thought that Maya and I were getting married."<br>"Nick..." Maya was speechless, and hurt, overall, but so speechless that she couldn't say anything to stop him. She had no right to, in her mind. After all, he was just telling the truth. Something was missing though... why was he doing this?  
>"But... somewhere along the way I got my memories back... and I remembered everything Maya and I went through." He turned back around to face Maya. "The time I rescued you from Shelly..." Slowly, but still moving, he made his way back up to the altar. "Or the time when I got you out from prison... there were a few times like that, now that I think about it." Maya smiled weakly, but it was a genuine smile. "Or even now. Today, when we were at Gourd Lake and I got to see you run around crazily..."<p>

"I admit... at first I was mad when I found out you lied to me... but then..." He stood with Maya once again and held her hands. "I remembered how much I loved you." The crowd "ooooh'd" and "awwwww'd". Maya didn't say anything, but tears were starting to creep themselves out of the corners of her eyes. "So... Maya..."

He knelt on one knee and pulled out a small box. Phoenix opened the box slowly, and inside was a dazzling diamond ring, but that wasn't all that was in there. Inside, wedged behind the ring, was a small note that read, "Will you marry me for real?"  
>Maya laughed with her eyes wet but happy, and threw herself at Nick. "Yes!"<br>The priest fidgeted uncomfortably. "You may kiss the bride?"

**10 years later in an alternate Apollo Justice future...**

Phoenix smiled down at her. She looked like her mom, and he knew it. Big, dark eyes, a small nose, and the cutest and largest smile. He moved his finger over her cheek gently.  
>"You're going to be so beautiful when you grow up..." Maya walked into the room and laughed. "Still talking to her, huh?" She knelt next to him and the newborn baby. "Just telling her how beautiful she is... after all, she is related to you." Maya punched her husband softly. "You're lucky I love you."<br>"I know I am."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Love all you guys who kept reviewing and guessing for me! If you reaaally want more to the story (I got requests for more Klema fics... so you'd have to hold on but) PM me the request and I'll consider adding a sequel.<strong>

**Anyway, tell me how I did... continue reviewing and everything! :)**


End file.
